SOI optical devices may include an active surface layer that includes waveguides, optical modulators, detectors, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) circuitry, metal leads for interfacing with external semiconductor chips, and the like. Transmitting optical signals from and to this active surface layer introduces many challenges. In some optical devices, lenses are used to focus the light from an external fiber optic cable or a laser source into the waveguides, thereby shrinking the mode or adjusting the numerical aperture such that the optical signal can be efficiently transferred into the sub-micron waveguides.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.